


【旭润】络凰（六十二）

by WSM



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WSM/pseuds/WSM





	【旭润】络凰（六十二）

旭凤直接在那穴口探了两指进去。甫一进去第一个指节，那许久未曾被造访过的地方便热情地迎了上来，炙热的内壁热情地吸附着两指，迫不及待地吞吐着向内送去。突然指尖划过一点，润玉猛的绷直了脊背，刚刚一直若有若无的小声呻吟亦是骤然拔高。旭凤心下了然，故意使坏又去碰那一点，一时间弄得润玉惊喘连连，话都说得断断续续：“好凤儿……别……别碰那处……啊……”

旭凤也是忍得辛苦，便稍微敛了敛作怪的心思，专心致志地为润玉扩张。待到四根手指可以进出时，便将润玉一把捞起，在润玉的惊呼声中双手托着他那两处柔软的臀瓣，自己挺腰直直进入。

这一下，润玉身子悬空，所有的着力点只有旭凤的双手和二人身下连接处，一时之间只能死死搂住旭凤的脖子喘息，下意识夹紧了双腿。旭凤被夹得难受，手上捏揉着那两团浑圆，哑着哄道：“兄长，稍微松一松。”

润玉亦是不好受，被旭凤这么一说，努力调整呼吸，放松着自己的那处，待旭凤觉得稍稍没了阻力，便直接一个挺身，直直插入里面去。两人同时满足地哼了一声，润玉更是将旭凤脖子处抓破了几道血痕。

这一下之后，旭凤竟是转身走向了床榻。润玉被旭凤行走时颠簸的碰撞弄得浑身酥麻，不过几步路的功夫，润玉已经是只能靠在旭凤胸膛大口喘气了。

旭凤坐到床上，却是没了下一步动作。润玉微微缓神，身下敏感点不被触碰的空虚却又如潮水般席卷而来。润玉扭了扭身子，妄图能碰到那一点，却非但没能解了自己的欲望，反倒更加难受起来。身上欲望得不到疏解，润玉不由得着急难耐，眼角红得像是要滴出血来。他讨好地去亲旭凤的眼角，一路亲到唇上，低低请求道：“旭凤，你动一动，我难受……”

旭凤当真抱住润玉往上撑了撑，复又松手任他自己重重落下，失重感与被贯穿的感觉一起传入润玉大脑，可旭凤仍是特意避开了那一点。如是四五次后，润玉终于受不了了，他伸手去摸二人相连之处，哼哼唧唧哭道：“旭凤，凤儿，好凤儿，给我罢……唔……给我罢……”

旭凤眸色暗如墨砚，却还是故意又向上顶了顶，故作无辜道：“这不是给兄长了么？”

“不是，不是……”润玉泪眼迷蒙地看着旭凤，身下得不到满足，让他几乎失去了所有理智：“那一处，凤儿……呜……”

“好了好了，不哭了不哭了。”旭凤终于还是心软了，见润玉哭出声来，凑过去亲他眼角的泪，同时按照润玉的心意狠狠撞在那一点上，听着润玉的哭腔硬生生拐成一声满足的呻吟，终于不再压抑自己的欲望，就着这个姿势狠狠抽插起来。

由于重力的作用，这个姿势进入得深。一时间只能听见糜乱的水声与润玉压抑的呻吟，还有偶尔抑制不住的几声哭腔。旭凤起了兴致，突然抽离润玉的身体，骤然的空虚让润玉从情欲中稍稍清醒，不满地皱眉看着旭凤。旭凤将他放到床榻上跪趴着，撅起已经被揉捏得有些青紫的臀部，复又挺腰进入。

这个角度可以进入到前所未有的深度，润玉羞得将脑袋埋进被子里，又被旭凤扒出来。他被顶得不住地向前滑动，却又总在最后一刻被旭凤掐着腰摁回来，狠狠地撞在他身上。也不知过了多久，润玉不再压抑自己的声音，却是不满地扭头去看旭凤。他想要看着旭凤，而不是像这样，除了一团糟的床榻外什么都看不到。

“凤儿……我想……啊哈……看着……唔嗯……你……哈……”润玉一句话被顶得支离破碎。旭凤稍稍停下来，直接就着这个姿势将润玉转了一圈，体内巨物亦是狠狠地研磨，直接将润玉激得狠叫了一声。

“一切都如你所愿。”旭凤喘着气，额角的一滴汗滴在润玉唇边，润玉鬼使神差地伸出舌头，将那滴汗勾进了自己的嘴里。

“一切都如你所愿。”旭凤又将刚刚的话重复了一遍，狠狠挺腰一顶，“我的龙哥哥。”

“凤儿……我的凤儿……”润玉沉沦于被贯穿碾磨的快感，谷壁痴缠着旭凤的火热，说的话亦愈发情动起来。润玉半张着盈满泪的双眼去看旭凤，伸手去摸他的脸，断断续续呻吟道：“嗯……凤儿，啊哈……唔……说，说……呃啊……你是我的……”

“我是你的。”旭凤低下头去将润玉眼角的泪啄去，“我将对兄长献上同面对真法时一样的忠诚。”

接下来的情况像是失控了一般，旭凤如暴风骤雨般鞭挞索取，润玉却像是比旭凤更乐在其中，口里“凤儿，尊上，凤弟弟”地胡乱叫一通，甚至还吃味地喊了声“鸦鸦”，自然是换来旭凤惩罚般的一阵顶弄。直到最后，两人紧紧拥在一起，同时泄了出来。

润玉累得快要睡死过去，却还是挣着不要旭凤清洗，甚至在感受到旭凤有退出的念头时夹紧了双腿。旭凤无奈地看着他耍小性子，耐着性子给他讲道理：“你这样会生病的。”

润玉羞红着脸轻轻回答了句什么，旭凤没听清，便凑近了些听了，润玉又重复了一遍，旭凤终于听明白了。

润玉答的是：“我想多含一会儿……”

旭凤无奈，这种时候除了顺着他还能怎么办，只好就着这样的状态草草擦了一下身上入睡，其余的等第二天醒了再说。

入夜的风有些凉，朱雀神君被风一吹，终于醒了过来。

“嘶……”离光觉得他的脑子像是被凤凰啄了似的疼，“老夫的头怎么这么疼……”突然，他想到了什么，环顾四周，果不其然，只剩他一个人了。

“好你个凤凰小子！”朱雀神君一声怒喝。


End file.
